Atlas System
Atlas is a triple star system within the Pleiades cluster. Even though it is 431 light-years away, it is visible from Earth and can be seen in the Taurus constellation. Atlas has a long and mysterious history, but whatever transpired her is somehow linked to Judge's origins. Tactical summary: *''Includes three stars: the binary stars known together as Atlas A and its distant companion, Atlas B'' List of planets The Atlas system you battle the Forgotten Legion in is the star system home to seven distinct planets, each with its own environments and fauna. A notable feature of Starlink: Battle for Atlas and Nintendo World is that you can transition seamlessly from planet combat to travelling through space and vice versa. * Ashar: Ashar is a volatile, volcanic planet flowing with magma and covered in ash. Despite being harsh and unforgiving, it has a history of outlaw occupation and has been home to various unique lifeforms. * Haven: Haven is lush and temperate, but it's a deadly paradise full of disarming dangers. Be wary of the plant life that seduces and draws unsuspecting prey down to the surface to be devoured. * Kirite: Harsh, unforgiving, and mysterious, Kirite was ripped apart by a meteorite strike. It's now home to prospectors and expedition scientists, each looking to uncover the planet's mysteries. * Sonatus: The warden who created Sonatus – an artist known as The Conductor – envisioned a music-making planet. But now this world of sound and mystery is dying, and slowly fading into silence. * Necrom: A cold planet with low gravity and a thin atmosphere, Necrom is not exactly a postcard-ready vacation spot. Some believe its strange vibe comes from being cursed by the spirits of vengeful wardens. * Tundria: Tundria is a harsh ice planet with an unforgiving atmosphere. It's best known for its terrible-smelling methane pools and awe-inspiring ice ridges. You'll need more than luck to survive here. * Vylus: Vylus is a planetwide petri dish, with rich algae beds and foul-smelling terrain. It's also home to the Ur-Spore, an interconnected mold that is able to take over its prey from the inside out. Sectors Trade Sector This sector of the Atlas system contains the planets Kirite, Haven and Sonatus. These planets are the most habitable and are populated by less dangerous Legion. Tactical summary: *Includes: Kirite Haven Sonatus Frontier Sector This sector of the Atlas system includes Tundria and Vylus Because their orbits are distant from the sun these planets are less hospitable, making the Legion there more tough and durable. Tactical summary: *Includes: Vylus Tundria Dark Sector This sector of the system contains Atlas' most hostile planets: Necrom and Ashar. Due to their rough terrains, volatile climates, and aggressive fauna, only the most hardened and dangerous legion survive there. Tactical summary: *Includes: Necrom Ashar Space Wonders Remains of Lumia Chunks of floating debris are all that remain of Atlas' 8th planet, Lumia. Its design suggests it once drew power from the system's binary stars. However, Lumia was abandoned, and with no one to regulate its intake of stellar energy, a catastrophic explosion split the planet in half. Tactical summary: May contain Mod Tech and leftover Electrum Derelict of War This dreadnought predates Grax’s rise to power, and may date all the way back to the original Warden occupation of Atlas, discarded for unknown reasons. Most of the precious Warden technology has already been looted from it, but some may remain… Tactical summary: May contain Warden Mod Tech The Astromine A space mining operation dating back to Atlas’s Electrum Rush. Though yields of Electrum are lower in space than on the worlds of Atlas, so is exposure to roaming remnants of the Legion. That is, until recently. Tactical summary: May contain Mod Tech and leftover Electrum The Obliterator Unknown navigational anomalies caused by this asteroid have caused multiple ships to crash into it over Atlas’s history. Approach with caution - we don’t want to be next! Tactical summary: May contain Mod Tech and leftover Electrum Category:Star Systems Category:Atlas